


Silence

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry is special, M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco has always been able to walk silently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on personal experience, to be honest. I can walk very quietly and I surprise people all the time.

For as long as he can remember Draco has been able to walk silently. It is handy whenever he wants to sneak up on people, either to surprise them or to spy on them. The former don't appreciate his silence. The latter never even notice he is there. There is one person, though, who has always been able to hear him approach, no matter how silently he moves, no matter if he wears shoes or is barefoot. He has tried everything but Harry always notices before he can sneak up on him. And he has to admit, he likes it.


End file.
